


the war is over & we are beginning

by theoneinquisitor



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Futurefic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneinquisitor/pseuds/theoneinquisitor
Summary: prompt: top of the head kiss // canonverse.drabble.a future!fic because bellarke is endgame.





	the war is over & we are beginning

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: could you do another number 20 set in the 100 universe?  
> number 20 -- top of the head kisses.
> 
> song title comes from In Our Bedroom After the War // Stars

“I love you.”

It’s no big revelation. There’s no urgency when she says it, those words he’s prayed a thousands times to hear. They are sitting in a meadow, surrounded by the lush trees of an ancient forest, one that's risen from the ashes an infinite number of time over millions of years. The trees tell a story, a history of mankind on the evils they're capable of. They tell a story of forgiveness for even though mankind burns them down, they always come back. It seems appropriate. 

Bellamy turns to watch her, the corner of her mouth turned upwards contently, the puckered scar (a gift from Eligius, the story of a fight only Clarke could have won) on her cheek sinking inward, blending almost naturally into the structure of her face. When she smiles, he noticed, it’s nothing but a dimple. She isn't looking at him, instead focusing her attention on where Madi is currently handing tools over to Raven from beneath the Rover. Monty sits next to her, guiding her on the properties of each tool. They had been out to harvest when the Rover broke down (lack of maintenance, Raven had grumbled). 

There have been plenty of opportunities for her to say it. But she chooses now. She chooses now because they are finally still. The world is finally still. There is no impending war. No threats of nuclear meltdowns. Not even friction among the people. Among the broken tribes left after it all, they split up. Too many wounds to heal together. They've made their own tribe now,, a small village they built with their bare hands near the sea. It’s quiet. It’s peaceful.

He isn’t surprised she chose this moment of all the others in their time on Earth to say it. For the longest time, Clarke Griffin believed herself to be cursed. She believed that her ‘I love you’ sent people to an early grave. Her father. Wells. Finn. Lexa. Jasper. Her mom. She believed each one of them to be a body on her, another kill mark on her shoulder. 

“I can't lose you,” she once whispered into the night, voice shaking after another nightmare tore through her sleep. It's the closest thing he ever had to an admission, at least vocally. Her actions have always spoken louder. She chose him over the human race. No matter what, she always chose him.

 

He tells her every day. Every night. When he leaves her sleeping in their cabin early in the morning. When she brings him his breakfast. When they leave for days at a time to harvest and hunt or just get away. When they fall asleep tangled together. She’s never said it back, but she always shows him. In the way she kisses him, in the way she takes care of him. In the way she's trembles and moans his name when they make love under the stars. In the way she smiles after he says it and replies, “I know.”

Now it's his turn. He pulls her into his side and she clings to him, hands gripping his shirt and nose buried into his neck. Holding on to him for dear life. Like saying it had been tethering her to the Earth and now she might float away. He places a kiss on the top of her head, something he discovered she likes. It makes her feel safe, she had told him. And she is.

When he finally responds, it's simple.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello on tumblr!  
> bellamysdelinquent.tumblr.com


End file.
